2 Long Weeks
by ShadedFangirl
Summary: Ayumi And Yoshiki have been apart for 2 weeks now, this proves to be heart wrenching for Ayumi once she discovers even more saddening news. Will Hinoe manage to comfort her younger sister? This is just a one-shot of my OTP however I may consider to do a possible sequel...as I really enjoyed writing this! Anyway enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Corpse Party at all, as much as I wish I did. For this oneshot lets pretend they never did the charm...**

A 23 year old woman leapt out of bed almost resembling a child on Christmas Day. Glancing at the mirror she noticed her indigo hair was knotted together, her face still had the makeup she had on the day before and her pyjamas were disheveled. After half an hour at the mirror slaving away to care for her appearance, Ayumi swiftly made her way to her cream dresser. 'So he gets back at 9 and it's 7 I have plenty of time...right?'

Ayumi and Yoshiki have been apart for almost 2 weeks, which has been the longest time with no connection they have had, since they first started dating 5 years ago. Today was the day he was returning from visiting his family, Ayumi pushed him to reconnect with them again, no matter how much she missed him it was for the best for the Kishinuma's.

The woman with the indigo hair was hugged by a a plum bodycon dress, exposing her usual non existent figure. Her hair was up to bring attention to her body even more, and her face was heavily made up that brought out her deep blue ocean eyes to make them the dominate feature to her face.

"Ayumi you look gorgeous!" A familiar voice in interrupted Ayumi's routine. It was the voice of her beloved sister Hinoe, since Ayumi hated living alone Hinoe came to stay in the small house Ayumi and Yoshiki owned.

"Thank you!" Ayumi beamed at her sister.

Beep beep beep

The sound of Ayumi's cell phone invaded the room, Ayumi's eyes lit up once she read the caller. Squealing slightly only to make her sister cross her arms and smug at her adorable child like younger sister.

"Yoshiki, hi!"

"Oh..." Hinoe watched as the young bright complexion her dear sister possessed once, transformed into disappointment and hurt to a mere second.

"I mean it's fine..." Ayumi's voice cracked while speaking into the phone.

"Stop apologising"

"I'm seriously fine"

"Okay love you too" and with that the disappointed bluenette flopped onto her bed while doing so dropping her phone.

"Ugh..." The bluenette sighed, whilst clutching onto her precisely made face.

"So I'm guessing it's not good news..."

"He said there was a confusion on his seating on his flight..."

"Oh Ayumi I'm sorry, when will he get back then?."

"N-Next week" Hinoe watched her younger sister struggle to reply only to break down into tears.

"Ayumi come here." Hinoe lightly demanded the weeping bluenette into her warm embrace, while the tears Ayumi had made her makeup slide into one another.

"I-I miss him s-o much it actually h-urts."

"This is what love is, my dear Ayumi-chan! And be happy you finally found it unlike you older single Pringle of a sister!" Hinoe enthused her positive tone in her voice to comfort her sibling. Whilst patting lightly on Ayumi's complex hairdo that still sat graceful on her head.

"Heh- I am overrating, aren't I?" The sad girl glanced at her older sister, revealing her mudslide of colour on her face, from where the tears were streaming down. Hinoe immediately wiped away the disarray of colour, attempting to save her sister work of art.

"You are a little, but I understand you are devastated. Did you have anything planned?" Hinoe put her words carefully, as her siblings eyes were just now starting to dry up.

"...we had dinner reservations..."

"How about you clean your face up again and I will go and put something on and we can go out together?" Hinoe voice softened along with her facial expressions, just to be perked up as she saw her sister's ocean blue eyes sparkle again.

"Okay. Love ya sis"

"Lave ya two."

'Yoshiki you better know what you are doing...' Hinoe thought whilst leaving Ayumi's bedroom and walking towards the front door.

1 hour later

Ayumi's appearance was back to pristine, flopping on her high heels to make her as tall as the average 20 year old, speeding carefully downstairs to see her sister. But something was off.

"Hinoe...your still in the clothes you had on-" suddenly Hinoe leapt forward towards Ayumi to make the bluenette's vision blacken while Ayumi felt material tied up around the top of her head.

"Wh-Wh Hinoe!"

"Shh hehehehe come on Ayumi!" whispered Hinoe.

"...okay..." Ayumi managed to gather as Hinoe pushed her around her own house. Hearing the clicking of her door, feeling the gentle breeze from outside all Ayumi could tell that her sister was taking her outside 'but why?'

"Hehe okay sit down slowly."

"Alright.." Ayumi said with a curios tone, while obeying her elder sister's demands. 'I have no idea what she is up to.'

Guitar strums flew into the atmosphere 'Hinoe can't play the guitar...the only person I know that can...' With this thought in mind the bluenette whipped off her blindfold focussing her eyes on her surroundings, making her gasp.

She was in her back garden, it was usually kept well but not to this standard, since it was dark, candles were sparsely populated around the area and fairy lights tied up around the fence. The rundown gazebo was threaded with flowers and stood in the middle was a extremely familiar blonde with a guitar occupying his hands, dressed sharply in a tuxedo.

Ayumi focused her large rounded surprised eyes onto the blonde's sharp copper eyes, as he opened his mouth which made the large grin plastered across his face fade as he began singing.

(Alright I do not own this song either 'Hey There Delilah by The Plain White Ts')

"Hey there Ayumi  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Ayumi's facial expression beamed, as she was completely baffled by the blonde's talent. 'How many times have I heard him sing yet he blows me away every time!'

Hey there Ayumi  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Ayumi  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Aymui  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Ayumi I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Ayumi  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Ayumi here's to you  
This one's for you

As the song finished Ayumi took her eyes away from the set of smokey grey. 'Have I really been staring at his eyes the whole time?' The bluenette was completely baffled by the unexpected sweet encounter, she lost all control of time. 'I can't believe he's actually here, jerk.'

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me.

Ayumi felt frozen to her seat, still in complete awe and shock as the blonde male swifted his way over to her, holding his famous grin he kept only for his Ayumi. The lethal blonde bent over to grasp Ayumi's small soft hands from her lap. Ayumi eyes shined with water and she smiled sheepishly as she never realised how much she missed the contact between their skin. Yoshiki gently motioned Ayumi to stand up, by dragging her arms up, still not leaving their intense eye contact.

"Well this is the quietest you've ever been, maybe I should do this more often." Yoshiki teased lightly.

"All of thhis-s why? You jerk." Ayumi glared at him, and unhooked one of his hands from hers only to grasp his collar, tucking his face down to her face proximity. Only to smash their lips together, although the force was abrupt and harsh the softness of their mouths cushioned the crash. Un hooking their other set if hands Yoshiki seized Ayumi's waist, making her gasp a little, Yoshiki saw this as the best opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, forcing the two to battle for dominance over the passionate kiss. Meanwhile Ayumi ran her fingers though her beloved blondes hair.

They stood there for a while, in the gorgeous scenery, Yoshiki and Hinoe prepared within the earlier hour.

Finally breaking apart from eachother, Yoshiki was left a little breathless as ayumi smirked up at him.

"Who's speechless now?"

"...Now that I'm speechless I'm gonna really struggle with this next part..."

"What part?"

Yoshiki stepped away from the bluenette, his face spelt the word 'petrified'

"Yoshiki...what's wrong?"

"Ayumi." His speech shook a little "your probably wondering why I organised all of this. After these two weeks it's given me time to reflect.." Ayumi watched the adorable flushed gentleman, fumble in his jacket pocket to present her with a small black box. 'Wait...is this?' He handed her the small box, only to place his hands over hers, as they both cradled the small felt box.

"About how much I love you heck I've loved you since the first day you saved me from that jackass of a p.e teacher but now I know too how I never want to leave you as my girlfriend...I want to leave you as my wife..." His eyes searched hers, trying to find a answer. Ayumi stood a little dumbfounded as this was actually happening. The blonde knelt his knee down, not leaving her eyes, and was poised in the classic proposal position. "So Ayumi Shinosaki, will you give me the honour as allowing me to call you my wife."

Whilst saying this Yoshiki and Ayumi opened the box, together revealing a diamond engagement ring that glistened subtly due to the low lit environment. 'Yes, I will marry you! Wait-why aren't I talking.' Ayumi screamed in her head. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Of course...gosh your so adorable." And with that said, Yoshiki confidently slid the ring onto her finger with ease. Slowing raising himself from his position, only to be tackled by a over joyed bluenette. "I love you my Yoshiki Kishinuma-kun." The attacker's arms wrapped around his waist and her head snuggled into his chest.

"Heh I love you too, my soon to be Ayumi Kishinuma, I like the sound of that." He whispered into her ear, bending his head into the crook of her neck.

"I do too." Ayumi turned her face to look at his.

"Congrats!" Hinoe sung from their kitchen window. Causing the two 23 year olds to smile and nod at the goofy older adult.


	2. 1 Week Later

"You know what you haven't done?" The blonde male asked a much smaller human, that he held close to him. The newly engaged couple were strolling down a damp park. The freshly washed environment had a mist that left a grey dark tone to the area. Puddles were sparsely populated among the area aswell, which made the fiancés secretly plan opportunities to get their partner drenched.

"What?" Replied the inquisitive smaller human, that owned a unusual sight of navy blue hair, which flew free down to her shoulders. She was wearing a cream coat, which fastened neatly onto her waist, flattering her tiny figure.

"Met my parents."

"You think I'm ready for it?" Ayumi jumped out of her fiancé's proximity, almost falling into the marsh land of grass that lingered beneath the two. However, Yoshiki in time, swooped her fragile body back up, to her usual posture.

"Heh be careful, Ayumi" Yoshiki chuckled softly, whilst finding his breath again.

"Maybe you shouldn't scare me like that!" Ayumi lightly punched the blonde male in the arm, to gain a sulky smirk, from his facial appearance. "Thanks I guess ...but what will they think of me, you think they will like me? Oh gosh what do I wear?" The bluenette began to mumble inaudible questions, as Yoshiki watched in amusement.

"Oh come on of course they will love you! Your everything I'm not!" Yoshiki seized his fiancé's shoulders with his large hands and smirked at her confused expression.

"Pssh you've got that right." While saying so Ayumi threw back the exact same expression. She glanced to their feet, eyeballing the puddle that lurked beneath them. Allowing her smirk to elongate across her small face.

"Ayumi what's tha-" suddenly a sensation of a cold liquid attacked the taller human, on the legs. The indigo girl, began to cry with laughter after watching her fiancé leap out of proximity, from shock. "Gah. Oh you find that funny do you?" Yoshiki asked, trying to gain his masculine posture back to the standard it was before.

"Phahaha yeah it is, you should really lighten up. Ya kno?" Ayumi's hot breath ticked yoshiki's neck, since they had no distance between themselves, Yoshiki took this to his advantage.

"Okay." He flatly replied, as he hoisted Ayumi into his arms, cradling her small body.

"Whoa, what cha doing?"

"I'm lightening up." Whist Yoshiki said this he began to lower Ayumi, towards the ground.

"Heh Yoshiki-kun Wh.. .no!" Ayumi began to realise what her fiancé was up to. Her eyes that resembled two large dinner plates, met the ghastly sight of a pool of water, that had a mixture of brown colours spiralling around.

"No what? I want to hear you beg, love." He whispered into her ear, making her squirm even more in his grasp.

"No as in, don't you dare drop me in that or..."

"Or what?"

"No sex for a year." Ayumi glared into his eyes to make sure her statement is taken seriously.

"..." The blonde males cheeky expression shifted instantly, to a more 'oh no you don't how could you' face.

"How could you? Your bluffing?" His speech began to fluster a little, making the cradled human form a evil smile, painted across her face.

"No, now let me down. Or else."

The blonde male, immediately placed the satisfied bluenette's feet outside of the puddle.

"You evil you know that?" Defeat in Yoshiki's voice was obvious.

"Yes, now when is it can I meet your parents?" Ayumi asked, as if the last 5 minutes didn't occur.

"Uhh I think they are visiting tomorrow..." Yoshiki answered whilst biting his lip softly, knowing that this was very short notice for the short human.

"Well...I've gotta get something to wear!" Ayumi grabbed Yoshiki's large hand in her own, as she sprinted towards the direction of the shops.

A/N I don't know about to continue this into a real story or not or keep it the way it is, I'm not the best writer (evidence is above) however I do enjoy writing this a lot! So if you want more please let me know, alright bye for now!


End file.
